Beast
Dr. Hank McCoy is one of the leading experts in Human/Mutant Biology. He attended the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and later Columbia. A genius he's only in his early 20's. He's took up teaching at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He performs most of his research there and is something a recluse. Beast is one of the founding members of the X-Men. He's a bit of a prankster and loves a good joke. He's the brains on the team. He's also the field medic. Background Henry McCoy story starts well over a year before he was born with his father Norton. Norton McCoy worked at the nuclear power plant in Dunfee, Illinois. There was an accident that Norton heroically stopped preventing anther Chernobyl. In the process he was exposed to large amounts of radiation. It should have killed him but he escaped unharmed or so he thought. In reality his DNA was altered resulting in him having radically different gametes. So when little Henry was born the mutant child was noticeably different at birth. His feet and hands both were quite a bit larger than that of a normal child. Some would argue that young master McCoy hid in plain sight in his home town and at school. His thirst for knowledge and his intellect easily allowed for him to excel academically. While a few truly caring facility members recognizing his genius and trying to stimulate Henry beyond the classroom. While his natural physical abilities and grace made Henry a star in varsity sporting completions. Hank would be the first to inform you, he wasn't hiding. He was growing up in his home town living with his parents. He was simply the overly intelligent child that was a bit socially and physically awkward. That he did not become capable of his physical feats that he was known for on the football field until he hit puberty. That was the short time that he became somewhat popular, though often to his own chagrin. But those glorious days could not last. It was at the end of his sophomore year's football season that young Hank was accused of being a mutant. As Dunfee had just won its district and go to the regional playoff, mutant hysteria reared its ugly head in Henry's life. The head coach of Dunfee's biggest rival school made acquisitions of Henry being a mutant. The school with the choice of having to forfeit their wins in extracurricular activities and the loss of placing due to high test scores expelled Henry. Though the next event of Henry McCoy's life seem to have come out of a pulp fiction sci-fi book or a comic book. A minor villain calling himself the El Conquistador had coordinated the scheme and along with kidnapping Henry and his family to make Henry to do his bidding. If it was not for Charles Xavier taking interest in Henry at the time, Hank would have found himself in the undesirable role of the mutant minion of a villain. Xavier dispatched his X-men as they were at the time, Cyclops; Angel; and Iceman to rescue the newly discovered mutant and his family. Henry joining with the X-men succeeded in rescuing his family and defeating the El Conquistador. With a chance to resume his education and to further learn about his powers, Henry McCoy literally leaped for joy when he received the opportunity to attend Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Henry's days at Xavier's school were filled with accelerated class allowing him to fully stimulate his mind. His physical abilities tested in what he and the other student's called the Danger Room. A room that Professor Xavier designed with allowing his students to test their mutant powers safely. Henry along with the other students at the school, Scott Summers, Warren Worthington III, and Robert Drake, were soon joined by a Ms. Jean Grey. These five individuals would make up Charles Xavier's first class of students. They would also be secretly the first roster of X-men. Henry regarded them as his first true friends, class mates, teammates, and family. Like the other young men at the school, Henry was even infatuated with the beautiful young Ms. Grey, but his shyness at the time would prevent him from ever trying to form anything but a friendship with the young lady. The X-men's early days would be filled with battles with Magneto and his brotherhood of mutants; saving other young mutants; and drinking coffee at Coffee A Go-Go, a coffee bar that the team frequented during trips to Westchester. Henry McCoy was the first member of the Xavier School of Gifted Youngster's College program. Henry attended classes both at Empire State University, Columbia, and NYU. Henry finally settled on attending Columbia exclusively and through agreement between Xavier and Columbia. Henry McCoy received a double P.H.D. from Columbia in Bio-Chemistry and biology at an accelerated rate completing his masters and his doctorate in four years with straight A's. As Xavier's Schools first graduate, Henry left the school and the X-men to become a productive member of society. He went to work for the Brand Corporation bio chemistry labs working on new medicines. One night while working late in the lab, Dr. McCoy heard a disturbance and soon figured out the lab was being broken into, and without a costume to hide his identity to stop the crime. Henry ingested a formula he had created that was designed to accelerate and enhance mutant physiology. It resulted in him sprouting fur all over his body, his senses heightened, and his other abilities becoming even greater than before. He stopped the robbery and returned to the lab took the antidote reverting to his more human appearance. Henry began to use the formula as his new costume and investigate the misfortune the Brand Corporation was having. In the end Henry discovered it was CEO of the company, Mr. Brand up to criminal activity. Henry arranged for Mr. Brand to be caught and resigned from his job. Dr. McCoy would continue his superhero actives as the Beast, using his old X-men call sign as his superhero name. Though he did not take his antidote in time after being captured by a sentient criminal computer program known as Quasimodo, and found himself trapped in his beast form permanently. With the choice of publicly outing himself and risking the school or returning to the school and the X-men, he chose the latter option. He arrived in time to help the team in a critical mission. Now he's an active X-man again and he's teaching high school science to the next generation of mutants with the occasional research paper popping up in respected scientific journals. Dr. Henry McCoy is quietly becoming one of the foremost experts in human biochemistry especially homo superior. Personality Hank McCoy could be described as a true Renaissance man. He is a man who studies and enjoys literature, art, and music. All the while he loves all thing scientific and exploring the world of science. Then factoring in his desire for physical activity and spirituality that makes Hank the man he is and that would meet the classical definition of a renaissance man, a well rounded intellectual that is proficient in all schools of knowledge. Despite Hank's persona as a learned scholar, he is something of an accomplished prankster and outright comedian. Hank loves a good joke and loves playing jokes on people, although he often tried to make them as harmless as possible. Hank is content when he's making other people laugh. Though Hank likes to act like he's the center of attention and playing pranks. At his core Hank is almost painfully shy and a complete introvert. He's happy shut up in his lab alone working by himself or hanging upside down with a good book alone somewhere listening to music. When it comes to his love life. Hank almost always sees himself as a clumsy brute or a beast so that he becomes shy around women that he's romantically interested in. If he can convince himself that a woman likes him in return, he's often playful, a flirt, and something of a hopeless romantic. He's also a bit of a gentleman, opening doors and pulling out chairs. Despite his shy behavior or because of the effort he puts forward to not come across that way, Beast loves teaching. It gives him a chance to share his greatest joy knowledge with his students and try to find ways to reach them. He never thought he would be a stuffy shirt teacher like the professor but he loves it. Finally Hank is caring. He cares about how others feel and he goes out of his way to try to make the world right for everyone. Though that doesn't mean won't fight or tell somebody no. It just means he tries to be civil at first. Logs NPC'ed *2010-05-21 - Don't Name This Wet T-Shirt Party - What starts out as a relaxing day with Scott and Jono working in the garage, turns into a water battle with Alex and the girls. Of course, it is all fun and games until someone blows up. Player *2010-07-11 - Professors and Pacifists - Following her talk with Ms. Dawn and then her talk with Mr. Owens, Andrea gets called to the Headmaster's office to speak with Charles Xavier about her unwillingness to fight. This talk goes no better, despite the inclusion of Dr. McCoy, who tries his best to help as well. *2010-07-12 - Pick Pockets - Sasha tries to steal Simone's wallet and is caught! Simone tries to convince her there is a better way. *2010-07-13 - Rockets on the Lawn - Hank arrives home and those assembled greet. Geekiness ensues! *2010-07-24 - They Have Issues: Nanny No More - Finally the investigation is completed, and the X-Men and Pete Wisdom team up to save Kitty! At least, until she teaches others that phasing through electronics is bad. *2010-08-07 - Teamwork Time - Cyclops runs the team through a Danger Room scenario. *2010-08-09 - Hangin out at Harry's - Some of the Xavier's crew chat and chill at Harry's. *2010-08-13 - Kurt Reproduced?! - A surprise visitor appears at the X-Mansion, with so many surprises...wait, Kurt reproduced?! *2010-08-19 - The Perfect Storm - Ororo agrees to join the X-Men. *2010-08-22 - Legacy and Blood: The Love of Daytripper - Arriving at the X-Mansion, Daytripper makes a call for help to save Kurt. *2010-08-22 - Legacy and Blood: To The Seventh Circle - With the assistance of Daytripper, the X-Men and Nocturne arrive in Dante's Inferno to save Kurt. *2010-08-28 - A Path Becomes Clearer - Amid enjoyment of the lake by some, TJ comes to realize where she may be needed the most for the time being. *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: The Arrival of Forge - With the arrival of Forge, the real debate starts. *2010-09-06 - Space Politics: Haunted Ship - A tour of the crashed alien ship reveals that something goes bump in the shadows. *2010-09-11 - Space Politics: Off to Oz - Taking to space, the X-Men join up with the Starjammers to save Alex and Warren. *2010-09-11 - Space Politics: Tearing Down the Royal House - The X-Men band together and bring down the Imperial Guards, while the Starjammers go and cause one mess on the mother ship. *2010-09-12 - Space Politics: Reunited - The X-Men are now reunited with their missing members and they have some 'quiet time' before returning to Earth. *2010-09-24 - One Freaky Weekend: My Girlfriend is Blue & Furry! - Responding to a panicked phone call from his girlfriend, Scott rides to the rescue only to find out his girlfriend is blue and furry in a sort of TJ Wagner way! Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken